1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing device characterized by superior sealing precision and a printer using the printing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The situations of nozzle jammed or ink therein drying up, etc., are easily happened to a nozzle of an inkjet printer if the nozzle is not in use for a long period of time, such that it may not be able to perform the normal printing processes or maintain satisfactory printing quality. Thus, the printers available in the market nowadays adopt the design of caps engaged with the nozzles regarding this issue, so as to avoid exposing nozzle which leads to the problems of nozzle jammed or ink drying out, etc.
At present, a nozzle commonly adopts a motor coupled to a mechanism composed of tens of components such as gear assembly, rack, shaft, sliding rail, belt, etc., to drive a scraper of a cleaning module to perform a cleaning process on the nozzle, and then the nozzle is sealed by a cap, such that the nozzle maintains airtight to prevent the ink from drying out when no printing process is performed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional printing device, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating the operation in sequence of a cleaning module. Referring to both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, currently, the industry mainly uses a motor 100 to conduct a gear (not shown) disposed under the motor 100 to drive the mechanism composed of the components such as rack (not shown), sliding rail (not shown), etc., so as to drive the printing module 110 to perform a printing process. After the printing process is finished, the printing module 110 is moved to a certain position, and the cleaning module 120 is firstly moved along X-direction for the scraper 122 to firstly scrape the residuary ink on a nozzle (not shown), and then the cleaning module 120 is moved along Y-direction for pre-alignment, the inner casing 124 of the cleaning module 120 is moved along X-direction again so the cap 126 is aligned with the nozzle (not shown). Next, the cap 126 is moved close to the nozzle (not shown) along Z-direction and seals the nozzle (not shown).
According to the description above, the cleaning module needs to perform at least four operations respectively along X, Y, Z directions to be able to seal the nozzle by the cap.